Leah and the Mysterious New Guy on La Push Beach
by Novicewriter13
Summary: Leah has lived a life of constant disappointment and pain but can a new guy she discovers at La Push beach be the cure to all her problems or will he just be another downpour in her life. Setting is after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Leah has lived a life of constant disappointment and pain but can a new guy she discovers at La Push beach be the cure to all her problems or will he just be another downpour in her life. Setting is after Breaking Dawn.

_**This is my first fanfic so reviews would be very helpful.**_

**Chapter 1 **

La Push Beach is the place where I have been spending most of my time since our close run in with the Volturi. Things have been pretty quiet at the

Reservation but I hate spending my time around that "love shack" seeing all of the pack and their imprints make me sick. I usually spend my time

wondering if I will ever find love or if I will be forever the lonely and ugly freak everyone sees me as. I just wish there was some way I could forget

everything in my past and let go of all this pain. I don't know why I can't get over Sam. Suddenly, in the middle of my inner monologue I looked up to

see an athletic looking guy wearing a

tight long sleeved shirt that seemed to shape around his muscles perfectly and shorts showing off his impressive calf muscles. He was about six feet

tall with dark brown hair. He was like a figure out of a dream staring off at the ocean. All of a sudden his eyes were fixed on me and I wondered if he

noticed how long I had been staring. He started walking closer to me when I heard a howl echoing through the forest, which meant that there was an

unknown vampire in the area. I ran towards the woods hoping that the unknown boy wasn't offended by my sudden disappearance. When I got out of

sight I phased to wolf form and got to Sam's howls just before Jacob and the rest of the pack arrived. We all went toward the vampire at

blinding speed. We knew we had to catch it before it reached the city and fed on innocent people. Being the fastest I caught up with the bloodsucker

first and took it down in one lunge but he kicked me off and then he was surrounded by the rest of the pack. In the blink of an eye a sea of giant

wolves pounced on the vampire and nothing was left of him. I rushed back to the beach hoping the boy was still there but when I got there he was

gone. I figured I would never see him again because he thought I was ugly and I freaked him out by running away like a little toddler. I knew we could

never be anything because of my lineage but a conversation would have been nice. After a night spent thinking about the mysterious guy, I went back

to the beach the next day at 4:30 just like the day before and to my surprise there he was in the same place, "should I approach him?" "What would I

say?" my heart sunk as I found my legs wobbling towards him.

_**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, the story will get better as it goes don't forget to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was almost five feet away I was trying to find some words, or at least one word to say to him as he gracefully walked towards me. H… before I could

get the word out Seth came out of nowhere and jumped in conversation with the guy, not even acknowledging that I was standing there. The only

positive to this was that I figured out the guy's name was Bradley and he had just moved to Forks a couple of weeks ago with his mom. Seth got to

talking about surfing and before I knew it they were going to get boards. I stormed off the beach and switched to wolf form quickly wishing Seth could

hear all the words that were going through my head intended for him. What if he hadn't even noticed me or what if he didn't want to talk and was

relieved that Seth got him away? Apparently he and Seth really hit it off and for the next two weeks Bradley and I only had a few minutes of awkward eye

contact and the occasional smile. Finally, one day Seth was off doing pack duty and I arrived to the beach anxiously but when I arrived there was no sign

of Bradley. Finding a seat on a rock I stared out at the ocean thinking about giving up on having a conversation with Bradley. All we could ever be was

friends anyway and he would only end up hurting me in the end. I heard someone approaching but I didn't even bother to turn around, suddenly I felt

a gentle tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see beautiful green eyes gazing into mine and a perfect smile as he asked me my name. "Leah" I

stumbled out and he smiled and sat by me as he told me his. Hours had passed and we hadn't even realized it because we were so deep in

conversation like we had known each other for years. We were gathering all the information we could about each other. He had lost his dad too and

him and his mom moved down here to live with his grandma. After an owl hooted in the stillness of the night he said it was getting late and headed

home, so we went our separate ways but I phased just to make sure his walk home was a safe one. I went to bed knowing that I really liked this boy

and I don't think I can be just friends with him…but does he feel the same?…after all I am not the easiest person to be around and keeping what i truly

am away will be difficult and I could hurt him if I lost control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I rose out of bed early anxiously awaiting for 4:30 to come around. I was sure Bradley would be there waiting for me after the amazing time we had

yesterday. I ate breakfast then ran a perimeter run with the rest of the pack. I was relieved that everything was clear (meaning I get to see Bradley once

again.) Time had flown by and I hurried to the beach to see Bradley. There he was waiting for me at the end of the trail, seeing him made me wonder if

werewolves can have heart attacks. For weeks we met like this and stayed on the beach just talking, watching the sunset, and gazing at the stars. It

was a rainy Friday but I wasn't going to let that stop me from seeing him. As I was about to head to the beach I heard 3 howls…3 unknown vampires

going towards the beach, going towards Bradley…my heart raced as I sped towards him I hoped I could get those filthy bloodsuckers before they got

to him. They were on the path to Bradley when Jacob flew out of nowhere and smacked one through a tree, Sam and Paul had the other two trapped

waiting on the others to arrive. I jumped into the fight as soon as possible followed by the others, the inexperienced vamps were no match for our now

very large pack and we disposed of them with ease. I phased back and put on my clothes that were lying by a nearby tree. I ran to see if Bradley was

there but he wasn't, I waited for 2 hours but he still didn't show. I moped back up the trail trying not to think the worst, but then a red balloon tied to a

tree caught my eye, It had a note attached to it _**"sorry I couldn't meet today I had to take my mom to the dr. hope to see you tomorrow**__**." **_The

note brought me great relief I was glad he was safe and that he wasn't around to question what the commotion in the forest was, he might have come

to check for my safety and he could've gotten hurt…The next day I raced down the beach to see Bradley, I was very excited to see him "like always". As

we were walking, it started pouring down rain. He took my hand and lead me to the edge of the ocean. As we were looking out he turned around

grabbed me by the waist, and looked into my eyes. As he pulled me closer I couldn't help but lean in and I felt sparks as his soft lips touched mine. My

legs felt numb and every bit of doubt and worry cleared my head at that very moment. My lips quivered as he pulled away and he greeted me with a

smile as I came back to earth. One thing was for sure, I had fallen for this boy, like I had never fallen for someone before. I don't think I can fight this

relationship but I feel like I must for his safety…

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bradley walked me home for the first time, I was deep in thought and I was hoping that he wouldn't ask me what's wrong? "Is something bothering

you?"asked Bradley. I hesitated as I answered "no just thinking" I cringed at my poor choice of words, knowing that he would want to get inside of my

head. Of course he asked me what I was thinking about. Ummm… I tried to stall so I could give a good answer but all I could manage to say was "stuff."

He dropped it which kinda worried me.

The rest of the walk was silent and after what seemed like hours we were at my doorstep. I was about to say goodbye when he wrapped me in his arms

and said " I know you've been hurt in the past but I want to fix everything you are beautiful inside and out and deserve to be treated like the magnificent

person you are I've fallen for you hard and can't think of any other girl I want to be with right now, so will you please be with me and make me the

happiest guy in the world and I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest girl in the world"

_**Thanks for all the reviews…Sorry so short but if you review I will try to post tomorrow and tell Leah's reaction.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I couldn't help but tear up when I heard his words. I shook my head yes and instantly put my arms around him and pressed my lips against his. I felt

like the happiest girl in the world and knew I could never hurt someone as sweet as Bradley. When he pulled away i instantly missed his sweet kiss

and was longing for more. "goodnight Leah sleep good" I was disappointed to see him walk away but I knew if he stayed any longer Seth was sure to

make an appearance.

Bradley's_ POV_

I smiled all the way home knowing that I could call the most beautiful girl in the world mine. I had only been walking five minutes but I missed her smile

already. I really want to make Leah happy and fix her broken heart, I want her to trust me completely. I can't help but wonder if she can have a happy

and healthy relationship with me? The story she told me about that Sam guy seemed like it really messed her up pretty bad. The walk home seemed

less creepy than usual but I still had the feeling that I was being watched. I walked into the house and tried to hide my ginormous smile from mom.

_Leah's POV_

Bradley got home safely so I slept good just as he wished. I'm scared that I'm falling for him because he could hurt me all over again but I can't help

but give this relationship a try. I feel guilty for keeping my true existence a secret, it's hard knowing that I'm keeping half of myself from him. _"knock _

_knock" "_Leah let me in!" What do you want Seth? Leave it to Seth to ruin a great morning. "I heard from mom that you and that Bradley guy are dating

now." Yes we are but what's it to you? "I just don't want you getting hurt Leah, I think you should give it more time" I'm fine Seth just stay out of my

business and get out of my room! He walked out with his head drooped down, (maybe I was a little hard on him).

_Bradley's POV_

4:15 P.M see you later mom going down to the beach. I hurried to the beach excited to see my new girlfriend (wow that sounds great!)

I was flying down the trail when I saw the biggest thing I've ever saw, it looked like a huge wolf or something, I couldn't believe my eyes, I tried to

slowly walk it darted after me and i hopelessly ran for my life! I only wish I could have saw Leah one last time. I feel my death getting nearer and

nearer...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Leah's POV_

What is taking Bradley so long? I figured he'd already be here by now and he didn't say he had something to do today…

I hear a growl through the forest; I'd recognize that growl anywhere. I phased and headed towards the snarls trying to see what he was so worked up

about. There wasn't a vamp in the area or I would be able to smell it. Then I heard his thoughts and darted to where he was. There he was leaning over

Bradley showing his teeth. I instantly pounced on him throwing him off. I could never kill Seth but I felt like he deserved me too right about now. I

pinned him to the ground and demanded he meet me back at the reservation and phase back to human before I rip his throat out.

"Seth what is wrong with you!?" "I just wanted to scare him away, I would've never hurt him Leah" "You ruined my day Seth and I really like him you

have to accept the fact that I can't just let him go, I've fallen for him way too hard!" "I'm sorry sis I was just looking out for you it won't happen again,

unless he hurts you" "I know I forgive you and I still love you, just use your head more and I won't have to teach you a lesson next time" "You had a

lucky shot I was preoccupied with scaring you're boyfriend." "Whatever you say little bro I gotta go try to fix things with Bradley and try to

explain what happened."

I knocked on his door hoping he was at home and not in the hospital. His mom answered the door. "Aww you must be Leah, Bradley won't shut up

about you it's such a pleasure to meet you, my name is Pam" "It's nice to meet you too mam, I uhh was wondering if Bradley was home" "Yes I'll go get

him he's been acting strange today. Bradley Leah's here!"

We walked to the woods hand in hand as he told me his story of giant wolves begging me not to think he is insane. "Bradley you're not insane…I

beg you to trust me and not run away…" "What are you talking about babe?" I stepped back and phased…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Thanks for all of the follows and favorites. Reviews are still greatly appreciated as well.**_

Bradley's face was expressionless, for a moment I thought he was in shock he wasn't saying a word or even moving. I quickly ran off somewhere

private to where I could phase back and put my extra pair of clothes on since my other outfit is in shreds next to Bradley.

As I headed back towards him I was praying that he wouldn't see me as a freak and want to leave me.

"Leah how'd you…" "Shh… I interrupted him I'll explain everything I promise just try to keep an open mind." I told him the story of our tribe and how we

became wolves, I figured it wouldn't be important for him to hear about vampires so I left them out of the story. "Wow Leah I knew you were amazing

but I had no idea you were this amazing" "So you're not freaked out about me being a wolf" "No I think it's really cool plus you saved my life I could

never repay you for that" "So you don't think I'm a freak and you're not going to leave me because of this? You were never in any danger that was just

my brother Seth trying to scare you." "No Leah it would take a lot more than that for me to leave you, you mean so much to me and I think it's really

cool that you protect humans. Seth succeeded in scaring me I thought I was going to have to go change underwear." "Haha I'm glad you feel that way

I was so scared that you would leave me." "I can't do that Leah... don't freak out but…" "You're telling me not to freak out when I'm the one who just

turned into a wolf." "Ha I guess you make a good point" "What was it that you were going to tell me?" "I love you Leah Clearwater" "I love you too

Bradley Jones"

_Bradley's POV_

I grabbed her face and leaned in to kiss her. My heart was racing as our lips touched. We kissed slowly and passionately and I didn't care if we ever

stopped. She reluctantly pulled away with pleasure in her beautiful brown eyes. "It's getting late Pam will be worried." "Ok I'll walk you home." No I'll

walk you home, uhh.. I sort of have a confession to make" "What is it?" "I have been following you home for a while to make sure you got

there safely" "Ugh it's gonna be hard getting used to my girlfriend being tougher than me." "So you're not mad?" "No I think it's sweet you would do

that for me, but there is only one way I'll let you walk me home tonight" "What's that?" "You have to stay for a while" "What about your mom?" "She'll

be asleep I can sneak you up to my room and she won't suspect a thing, please?"

_Leah's POV_

I could feel my stomach tying itself in knots. I was very nervous that his mom would catch us and even if we got to the room what would he want to do

in there. We quietly walked up to his room. He told me to close my eyes while he changed into his pajamas. "You can open them now." When I

opened them he was shirtless wearing sweatpants. His muscles were perfect he looked even more impressive than Jacob shirtless. He plopped on the

bed and told me to come lay beside him. I hesitantly layed down and was very tense. He put his arms around me and pulled me towards him. He told

me to relax and I put my head on his chest. We talked for hours I never wanted to move. It felt so good being in his arms I never wanted to leave.

"I'm really sorry Bradley I have to go I have pack duty to attend to." "I guess I understand." He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight

beautiful I'll see you tomorrow I love you" "Goodnight I love you too, I can't wait, bye Bradley."

**_Let me know what you think about the chapter. Reviews are very helpful._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Bradley's POV**_

What is she doing? How can she be with him right now? I thought she loved me.

"Leah what is going on?" "Leah!?" "Why won't you answer me babe?"

That's it I tried to give her time to explain herself but I can't just stand here and watch my girlfriend hug her ex. "Sam let her

go!" I screamed. He ignored me completely. He leaned in to kiss her and that's when I lost it. I rared back and let out a massive

right hook heading straight for Sam's head. Sam stepped back like it didn't even phase him but it sure hurt my hand. Sam

started trembling all over, his skin almost appeared to be boiling. Leah looked at me with concerned eyes as Sam transformed

into a giant black wolf and leaped at me with his giant mouth about to devour my head.

I woke up in a cold sweat I didn't know what was worse, seeing Leah with Sam or watching him about to literally bite my head

off. I couldn't go back to sleep but I don't know why, it was just a dream I mean that couldn't really happen right? I'm sure Leah

loves me… or what if I said it too soon and she felt pressured to say it back? What if her love for Sam is still stronger than her

love for me?

There was one thing I had my mind set on doing. It might be crazy but I gotta find a way to sneak into the reservation tonight.

I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off, how does a guy sneak into a small reservation filled with giant wolves. Maybe I

should just bring a giant bone and let them fight over it. As I approached the forest my heart was racing, there was no turning

back now I had to go through with this. I creeped through the woods as quiet as possible, obviously that wasn't good enough.

"Hey what are you doing here!?" A voice boomed through the forest. "Uhhh I was hoping to see Leah I need to talk to her."

"It's two in the morning Leah is asleep, now I'm being polite but you better leave now and come back at a better hour." He

scoffed. "Since when do you call that polite and who are you to boss me around like I'm 12?" "I am Sam Uley and I'm sort of like

the leader of the neighborhood watch around here and I'm being polite enough to let you leave unharmed so take it as a

blessing." Sam remarked.

Leah told me I must keep her tribe a secret from everybody, so I must be careful not to let Sam know that I knew. I walked up

to Sam standing face to face he must've been 7 feet tall. "Look I'm Leah's new boyfriend Bradley and you might see me at the

reservation from time to time so we have to at least act like we can get along." Even though I hated him for what he did to

Leah. "You're right I shouldn't have been so rude. I hated myself for hurting Leah but I i… uhh just found the right one and had

to let Leah go." Sam looked sorrowful after he said that. "Well now Leah is with me and I want her to be happy…but I came

down here to find something out and since she is asleep I thought maybe you could help me out a little bit." "Ok what is it?"

Sam said in a much calmer voice than earlier. "Do you think Leah still has feelings for you?" "Trust me Bradley I see Leah all the

time on the res and all she did after we broke up was mope around and looked angry at the world, but ever since she found

you she is like a whole different girl and I bet if I had a direct line to her thoughts the only person in them would be you." Sam

smiled as he said this. "Thanks Sam it was good talking to you" I extended out my hand and he shook it with a firm grip. "Don't

be a stranger around here Bradley, just show up at normal times of day." "Haha will do Sam, see you later."

I can't believe that I had just became friends with Leah's ex. I feel better after hearing what he told me but I still need to hear

it from her. I need her brown eyes to look into mine and tell me the truth even if the truth hurts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

_**Bradley's POV**_

The next day I went down to La Push to get Leah so we could walk down to our favorite spot on the beach. As i was nearing

the reservation I heard howls echoing through the forest, I shrugged it off as no big deal, probably just pack patrol or something.

As I was walking someone grabbed my arm.

"Leah what are you in such a hurry for? "Come on Bradley you have to come with me right now I'll explain

everything on the way!"

She grabbed my hand and i tried to run with her but she was way too fast, she practically drug me as we were talking.

Do you remember the legends I told you about our people?" "Yeah..." i said in confusion. "Well i failed to mention what we protect people from...we protect people from vampires."

"Vampires?" I questioned. "Yes vampires they are very fast and have great senses like us but they're prey is

humans." "Bradley you have to stay in the house there is at least five of them out there I don't want you getting hurt." Once

again my girlfriend is the macho one and I'm stuck in the house with a bunch of imprints. It's funny how I'm the only guy in here

I guess that's what happens when you date the only wolfgirl in the world. All of the imprints filled in the blanks for me about the

vampires which only made me worry about

Leah even more. I heard an agonizing howl through the forest. What if that was Leah? I have to go see if she's ok.

_**Leah's POV**_

Stupid bloodsuckers had to show up and ruin my day with Bradley, I can't wait to sink my teeth into one. "Leah, stay focused

these vampires are newborns so be extra careful with them" Jacob getting into my head interrupting my thoughts. "I know

Jacob I remember our first encounter with them and you won't be jumping in to "save" me this time I can handle my own" "Get

ready Seth and Leah, Sam's pack has them heading straight for us." We poised for attack when we heard a howl through the

forest one of the new additions Trey was laying on the ground in human form with what looked to be a lot of very broken

bones. Quill and Embry carefully carried him back to the house with Jared and Paul running along with them in case of attack.

This lowered our numbers but i still wasn't afraid plus the Cullens would probably be here soon so Carlisle could fix up Trey.

"Here they come Jacob shouted!" I caught the whiff of something besides a vampire. Oh no! Bradley...

I nodded hoping he would understand I want him to run, it must've worked because he took off. Sam's pack had already took

out three of them and we were chasing down the other two. One leaped out of a tree at Seth and Jacob immediately ripped it's

head off. Another leaped out of the tree straight for Bradley, it happened so fast for a split second it was on Bradley and i

knocked it off and ripped the final newborn's head off. I saw the crescent mark on his arm, Bradley had been bitten. "We have

to get him to Carlisle now maybe he can save him!" We carried Bradley back to the res as fast as we could he was screaming in

agony, i couldn't stop the tears that were pouring from my eyes. I knew that if Carlisle couldn't save Bradley then he would be

my mortal enemy...


	10. Chapter 10

_**The wait is finally over, now it's time to see Bradley's and Leah's fate.**_

**Chapter 10**

_**Leah's POV**_

"Ahhhhh!" The screams of Trey and Bradley are deafening as Carlisle re-breaks his bones so they will heal correctly. Jacob

rushes to the other room to get Carlisle to come fix Bradley. "Awhooo!" Trey's screaming is replaced by howls, my worry just

increased to a whole new level. I tried to fight back the tears and sooth Bradley but it was just so hard, seeing the pain he was

in was more than I could take.

_**Jacob's POV**_

I rush into the room to find that Trey has Carlisle pinned down; the pain must've triggered him to phase. I phased quickly

knowing what the consequences would be with two wolves in this tiny room but I was hoping I could keep it in tact. Carlisle

kicked Trey off when I noticed his arm was missing. I noticed it had been thrown to the other side of the room. "Trey you have

to calm down and phase back." I tried to be as calm as possible but he thrusted at Carlisle again. I quickly caught him in mid air

and threw him out of the house. "Trey you have to calm down Leah's boyfriend has been bitten and we need Carlisle to save

him before he changes" Trey phased back and ran to get some clothes. I phased back and ran back to the house that was now

half of what it originally was, the damage could be dealt with later but right now I had to do what I could to help with Bradley,

to help a member of my pack not lose happiness again.

_**Leah's POV**_

"Somebody help him please!" I screamed helplessly as Carlisle arrived in the room. Bradley was shaking violently on the bed

and screaming in terrorizing pain. "Everyone clear the room except Jacob" Carlisle ordered with a solemn tone. "I'm not leaving

his side!" I pleaded for them to let me stay but Paul and Jared drug me out of the room. I tried to keep from phasing cause I

knew that would only pro long Bradley being healed. "Sit here and please don't move" Paul pleaded. I sit on the couch crying

into my hands just hoping and praying that my love..my everything… my Bradley would make it out of this.

_**Jacob's POV**_

"Jacob there is nothing I can do the venom has already fused with his tissue" Carlisle said in a very soft voice. "Are you sure? I

mean I don't know what Leah would do without him."

"Yes, I have to get him back quickly before he becomes a danger to your tribe, Emmett and Edward will be here shortly; if he

chooses, my family and I can help him to control his thirst, but it will take some time."

"I understand Carlisle thank you for all of your help, you have been very kind to the pack." I said shaking his hand. "Send my

deepest regards to Leah, I'm sorry you have to break the news to her but I felt it would be best if she heard it from her alpha."

Carlisle looked almost if he was going to cry. He really was a compassionate person. "Ok Carlisle you can go through the

window so Leah won't see you I'll go break the news." Emmett and Edward arrived and the four of them were gone in a matter

of seconds. Hearing Bradley's screams will not be near as bad as the news I'm about to have to tell Leah. I took a deep breath

and walked to the door, this was it, I was the one who had to tell Leah her boyfriend was a vampire.

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews bring quicker updates ;) Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
